A thermal jar is provided for carrying snacks, and the like, and which is provided with a removable receptacle for appropriate utensils, such as a spoon and fork the receptacle being received in a channel formed in a top surface of the cover of the jar in a snap fit relationship.
The jar of the invention is particularly useful for carrying snacks for children to school and on picnics.
The jar itself is preferably formed of a thermal insulating material, and its cover is also formed of a thermal insulating material and screwed to the open top of the jar.
The cover has a channel formed in its top surface for receiving the utensil receptacle in a snap-fit relationship. The end portions of appropriate utensils, such as a fork and spoon are pivotally mounted to the inner surface of the top of the receptacle, and they project through the ends of the receptacle when they are to be used. The fork and spoon may be turned to a position in which they overlap one another and are fully contained within the receptacle when not in use. Then, the receptacle top may be snapped to a closed position, and the receptacle itself may be snapped into the channel in the cover of the jar. A selected snack may be placed within the jar, and the cover of the jar with the receptacle in place may be screwed onto the open top of the jar.
To use the spoon and fork, the receptacle is removed from the channel in the cover, and its top is turned up to an open position. The spoon and fork are then turned until they protrude from each end of the receptacle. The receptacle top is then snapped down to its closed position to hold the spoon and fork in place. The spoon and fork may be used with the receptacle itself serving as a handle.